


In the name of the Flower

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris is a great friend, Language of Flowers, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, as is Phichit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Around the time a person turns six it appears for the first time. A flower on your body, a flower whose meaning is of great significance to your soulmate. First it starts small, no more than a bud, but it grows when your soulmate falls in love with you, it starts to bloom when you reciprocate their love, and when it gets it's colors the mark becomes permanent.Poorly it only shows at random times, and never for longer than an hour as long as it has no color.As a child Victor waited patiently for his flower to appear, craving for love, but when at age 16 he still had none, he resigned to acknowledge that he was one of those few people not destined to find true love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 34 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> A soulmate AU.   
> This is only an introduction chapter, so small, but it get's better around chapter 3 when Chris shows up. :}

When they were first showing up, no history book mentioned. Why they show up an even greater mystery. But when a person turns six they know that it will appear for the first time very soon. A small flower bud drawn on their body. Sure you could miss the tingling feeling of it appearing when you are asleep so you not spotting it the first few times is not bad. When you haven't spotted it around the age of 12 you could get worried, but there are cases of people getting/finding it late. Yet if no bud has shown itself at the age of 16 one has to conclude that there is no true love out there for you. No person that will love you unconditionally, just for who you are. No person to bring color to the fully bloomed flower and brand it on your skin permanently, showing their love for all to see. Those without a flower usually wither away due to lack of love. 

Victor had been anguishly awaited his sixth birthday, he so hoped he would get his flower as he craved to know that he was destined to find a love. He had been so wrapped up in dreaming what flower he might get he even fall down the stairs on his birthday. This resulted in him bruising his foot. When no flower showed that day his mother told him that it could have been simply because he had hurt himself and simply missed the tingly feeling of it appearing. So he was okay with it and decided to wait for it to show up later, making certain he would pay attention to it then. 

By the time he was ten, most of his rinkmates already had their flowers. And they debated vigorously what their buds would grow out to be, comparing pictures and drawing of them to any and all guides concerning meaning as a lot differed. His rinkmate Georgi had a so many notes about what his flower could be most people who got theirs for the first time just asked him. When Victor was offered help in determining the meaning he hid his embarrassment of not having his yet by stating he had no time for frivolous behavior and simply skated of. 

When he was fourteen, it became painfully obvious to Victor that he was the only skater who was without a flower mark on his body at times. Whenever there was a part on his body that itched, tingled or felt lightly off he would run to the locker room and check the spot. Yakov blamed it on puberty so he only scolded him about being vain. 

At sixteen with a golden medal around his neck, Victor came to the conclusion that the only place for him to love was when he was on the ice. So he decided to pour his heart and soul in it. 

At twenty-seven he collect his fifth consecutive gold Grand Prix Final Gold medal and he feels, nothing inside. The Ice he once loved, gave him everything he could hope for but leaves him cold inside. All has become mundane, as he'd done it countless times before. So going to the banquet after the exhibition is just one of the motions, till one very drunk Japanese skater decides to live up the place. Filling Victor's mind with joy one dance battle at a time. But once back in his room -alone-, he also realizes that whatever had been left of his heart was stolen by a man, who most likely had a flower on his body ready to bloom for an other person. This brings in the cold much deeper.


End file.
